Darth Corvus
Darth Corvus is a 27 year-old human Sith Lord from the planet Dromund Kaas. Corvus showed promise as a Force sensitive from a young age, joining the Sith Academy and quickly graduating to become an apprentice. He has chosen the path of a Sith Inquisitor, before specializing further into the path of Sith Asssassin. Corvus was recently granted the title of Darth to reflect his status in the Empire. 'Personality' Darth Corvus, having fully immersed himself in the Dark side of the Force, is about as far from redeemable as you can get. Since a young age, Corvus has shown a disregard for others that could be described as sociopathic, showing no remorse for any wrongdoing that he may commit, and believing himself to be above such things. As he thinks so highly of himself, Corvus is incredibly ambitious, and has no qualms in manipulating his fellow Sith, or even killing them, to get what he desires. Corvus hungers for the power and status that he thinks he deserves, resenting the fact that others could even be considered a higher rank than him. In battle, Corvus isn't the type of Sith that feeds into their rage, but rather chooses to calmly indulge himself in his enemy's suffering. Corvus often sees his opponents as little more than playthings to direct his sadistic tendencies towards, leading him to sometimes dangerously toy with and underestimate them. However, he isn't stupid and is capable of controlling his desires when he realizes that he has to be serious. 'Background' Corvus was admitted into the Sith Academy of Korriban at an exceptionally young age, as he showed a high level of power in the force, and a strong affinity for the Dark side. The academy was an incredibly harsh and dangerous place, but Corvus ascended with little trouble, backstabbing other students and occasionally even teachers along the way to climb the ladder of success. Let's just say it wasn't uncommon for people around Corvus to "mysteriously disappear" during his time at the academy. Due to his obvious potential, Corvus was noticed by Darth Mortis, a high ranking member of the Dark Council, and taken as his apprentice. After years of training and various missions, Corvus was officially granted the rank of Sith Lord, and the title of Darth Corvus. 'Story' tba 'Powers and Abilities' 'Lightsaber Skills' Corvus is a dedicated user of Form II, Makashi. Form II is heavily focused on dueling, and relies on efficiency and precision. Thus, Corvus uses balance and footwork to easily outmaneuver most opponents, and performs swift fluid jabs and light cuts instead of relying on raw power. Corvus' refined bladework allows him to attack and defend while expending very little energy. Corvus also practices form VI, Niman. Niman is a jack-of-all trades form that Corvus uses to cover for Makashi's weaknesses, learning techniques to partially circumvent Makashi's shortcomings against projectiles, power bladework, and multiple opponents. Corvus stays away from the loose bladework of dedicated Niman practitioners, instead integrating the form into his highly practiced and focused Makashi style. Corvus also very commonly relies on the Niman tactic of incorporating Force abilities into his blade sequences. *'Form II: Makashi -' Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, Makashi is easily the most dueling-centric of the seven lightsaber forms. Fluidity, precision, and economy of motion are what Corvus relies on, rather than strength as many of the other forms do. Corvus is able to utilize elaborate feints and footwork to outmaneuver his opponents, and skillful deflections and evasions to defend himself. As a master of this form, Corvus is incredibly hard to beat in single combat, as he possesses a pin-point accurate and unpredictable offense, reinforced by an almost effortless defense, practiced to the point of being practically instinct. *'Form VI: Niman -' Niman is a hybrid martial art created by effectively combing the elements of the previous forms into a single, generalized form. Niman focused heavily on moderation, covering many of the basic moves of other forms and balancing them out evenly. Thus, Niman has very few weaknesses, but few strengths as well. Corvus relies on the many techniques he has learned through Niman to bolster his focused Makashi bladework. He is able to switch to other techniques very quickly, allowing him to circumvent Makashi's weakness of lacking raw power when the need arises, and easily deflect blaster fire when necessary. Niman also emphasises using force attacks alongside your bladework, something that Corvus does on a consistent basis to devastating effect. 'Force Abilities' Corvus is a naturally powerful Force adept, and as an Inquisitor, has highly practiced in the use of the Force, specifically the Dark-Side. Corvus is a devastating Force Combatant, and is an expert at seamlessly blending his Force abilities into his lightsaber duels. Corvus is also quite skilled in using the Force to augment his physical abilities, which combined with his incredibly powerful offensive Force abilities makes him incredibly dangerous in combat. *'Force Augmentation - '''Corvus is able to use the Force to augment his physical ability to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily overpower and outspeed normal combatants, and stand toe to toe with species that would usually hold a large advantage against a human without much trouble. This also allows him to jump incredible distances and fight for extremely long periods of time. *'Force Resistance -''' Corvus has an exceptional resistance to the force attacks of others, making it difficult for most opponents to telekinetically throw Corvus around, or effect his state of mind. *'Force Sense -' Force sense is a basic Force Skill, allowing Corvus to feel other's feelings, ripples in the force, impending danger, or possibly even the future. *'Telepathy -' Corvus is able to communicate with others through his mind, and potentially influence them without them even realizing it. **'Mind Trick - '''Corvus is able to influence the thoughts and actions of weak minded beings. ***'Force Fear -''' Corvus is able to cause an uncontrollable fear in those around him, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear that would severely hinder their capabilities. If uncountered the effects of this could quickly overwhelm Corvus' opponents with a sense of hopelessness and regret. ***'Force Illusion -' Corvus is able to project an image into the minds of beings inside a particular range, allowing him to make them see or feel anything that Corvus wishes. *'Telekinesis -' Corvus is a powerful telekinetic, and can very easily manipulate physical objects, and control and create physical impulses and forces. **'Force Push/Pull -' Corvus is able to use the Force to push or pull objects. Corvus can easily create large telekinetic waves with this ability, or powerful concentrated blasts. ***'Force Blast -' A more powerful version of the force push, Corvus is able to violently blast people and objects away, usually destroying them in the process. ***'Force Wave -' A technique in which Corvus releases an incredibly powerful wave of Force from his entire body, blowing everything around him away. **'Force Grip -' Corvus is able to telekinetically grip opponent's or objects and hold them in place. ***'Force Choke -' Corvus is able to telekinetically grip his opponent by the throat, constricting them and preventing them from breathing. ***'Force Crush - '''With this ability, Corvus is able to violently grip and crush people or objects. *'Force Listening -''' Through the Force, Corvus is able to hear all different kinds of languages and understand them, as well as hear over vast distances. *'Force Sight - '''Corvus can use the Force to enhance his own eyesight, allowing him to see all around him, through objects, and in any form of light. *'Force Stealth - Corvus is able to supress his own aura, preventing others from sensing his force alignment and intentions, as well as his entire presence in the force, allowing him to appear as not even being Force sensitive if need be. *'Force Cloak - '''With this ability, Corvus uses the Force to bend bend light and sound waves around himself, rendering him invisible to visual and audio detection. *'Force Deflection - 'Corvus is able to use the force to deflect projectiles such as shrapnel or blasterfire without the use of his lightsaber. *'Tutaminis -''' This ability lets Corvus absorb energy and use it for his own purposes to an extent. Corvus for example can absorb blasterfire instead of deflecting it, or potentially stop a lightsaber in his hand or absorb Force Lightning. *'Alter Damage -' A technique usually used to make one's lightsaber non-lethal, Corvus instead uses it to enhance the power of his lightsaber, allowing him to damage usually saber resistant materials. *'Force Lightning -' Corvus is able to generate powerful lightning at will, inflicting incredible pain and damage to his opponents. Corvus' lightning is powerful enough to quickly kill most beings if not blocked or resisted with the Force. **'Chain Lightning -' Corvus has a level of control with his Force lightning that allows it to strike and arc into several people at once, requiring a greater amount of concentration than standard lightning. *'Drain Force -' This is a technique that is able to rekindle Force energy into Corvus, by offensively draining the Force power of his opponents. *'Dark Healing -' Corvus is able to siphon vitality from his enemies to restore his own health, somewhat as an equivalent to Force healing. '''Equipment tba Category:Characters Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Human Category:Male Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord